shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
Kojirō Uesugi/Abilities and Powers
Abilities & Powers As the a Former warlord of the Taichibukai he had command over thousands of subordinates and other creatures, with his connection he is still able to get such things if he wished. Now as the supreme commander of the Tyrant Armada, he has command over all of those who had allied themselves with him or who he had defeat, thus putting them into his own slavery. Even thought Kojiro is extremely powerful he often will sent his own subroutines in and that is mostly how he will fight. Unless he gets angry or is insulted by an opponent or opponents, thus that is when he shall enter into battle. Kojiro's physical prowess is a force to be reckoned with. With his fatty and massive stature he has shown to effortlessly stop the attacks from others single handedly. His blows are powerful enough to send most opponents flying and plow through solid rock with no amount of effort on his part. Kojiro's superhuman strength of such a high level, that even his simplest actions cause destruction and damage. He was able to easily overpower others by effortlessly ripping their heads completely and breaking it in two. He can knock opponents aside a few hundred feet, breaking through the wall inside his ship by simply backhanding them. With minimum force behind it, he was able to break through the walls of most buildings. Kojiro is highly durable, able sustain being attack countless times into buildings and other attacks with enough force to go through walls and bring whole sections down on top of him while attaining no apparent injury. He even survived having many opponents going against him all at once. But he is able to heal it, but in exchange having energy being used up. His skin as well is almost like steel, being able to hold off against blades but if an opponent uses a certain style on Kojiro he can be more easily injured. All of this is given to him by his cursed weapon, the Senshu no Tekken. While not showing any technical of formal skill in hand-to-hand combat, Kojiro relies entirely on a brawler style of fighting, his devil fruit and his Senshu no Tekken. His skill in hand-to-hand combat combined with his immense strength makes him quite a dangerous opponent. Also due to the fact that he is always in a rage, his anger can affect his strength as well another power of his devil fruit is that when angered his strength will double. He possess unique strength second to nothing compared to the gods. Being able to hold his own against most combatants, rivaling most an equal match for them. Being able to use his energy as a weapon as weapon, being able to focus it in his fists, making it more accurate. Weapons Main Article-''Senshu no Tekken'' This mysterious weapon known as the Senshu no Tekken is owned by the tyrant Kojiro Uesugi. His main weapon of choice although this weapon will rarely see battle because of the fact that Kojiro rarely fights. He is always seen with his weapon at his side when he is sitting on his throne on his ship. The weapon itself is said to be created from the skulls, bones and swords of Kojiro’s enemies and those he had killed. The whole weapon was said to be dipped in the finest gold and to be decorated in the finest of gems and jewels. The weapon is said to be cursed as well, with his devil fruit. When Kojiro transforms, it has been seen and confirmed that strange ghost like auras come around Kojiro when he fights. Devil Fruit Main Article-''Oni Oni no Mi, Model: Demon Boar'' The user of this fruit gains the abilities of a wild boar demon, such as increased in size, strength and many other attributes to the user. The most interesting about the fruit that it allows the user to eat and never grow any fatter than what the user is. With this the user is also able to literally “Eat” any energy or elemental blast or source and then fire it back at the opponent in a sickly purple like beam coming out of their mouth.They can also use this energy throughout their body in regenerating damaged parts or injures. The main weakness of the fruit is the basic effects and that the user is blessed with superhuman strength, scenes and the ability to eat anything and fire it back as a beam. But the user has a lack speed, which is the down fall of this fruit. Other than this the user will suffer the standard weakness of the devil fruit. The main usage for this fruit is used in battle, the user get unspeakable strength and increase twice his/hers size. With this increase in Size and in mass, the user’s skin become rough and tough being unaffected by blades and most other Fruit’s powers. The user also constantly eats, within the belly of the user that food or liquid is transformed into a sickly purple energy that the user can use for attacks and many other things. This fruit lets the user eat as much as they like and never grown any fatter than he/she already is. When in a per-transformation when the user is in a human for, their appearance is altered as well. Making them most demonic like, in the case of Kojiro that is his pupil less eyes and deformed face. The user of this fruit is able to eat any food, drink any drink or even literally “Eat” other attacks and add it to their energy source. In the bottom of the stomach, thus can give the use an unlimited energy source to use for their advantage. The fruit also offers the user’s skin to become rough and tough much like leather, being able to not get cut by blades or burned. The user is also able to survive in most harsh climates than normal humans wouldn't because of this skin. In the post transformation the user’s cloth begin to turn into long dark brown fur. The user begins to grow two very large tusks out of their mouth, which they can use in battle as well. It also attacks as a nature barrier to protect the user in close combat situations. With the transformation the user will also grow in size and in mass, the fat turning into pure muscle. The user’s fingers become large thick claws that are able to rip apart objects and even human bone. The users of this fruit have legendary strength being able to pick up a whole small ship with one easy motion. This fruit has many battle orientated powers, along with the hunger for food. The user can also go off such as having a hunger for human flesh and blood. The user has been seen to have eaten humans in its uses, which has been seen throughout the world. Only adding more fear into the true power that this fruit has onto the users. Haki Kojiro has an odd use for his own Kenbunshoku haki, he uses this to smell out his opponents, because of just how fat he really is. To the point that his eyes are almost completely closed and must relay on his sense of smell to smell out opponents and of course food. He had also commented that he could even smell the semen on a woman's cloths if they had went off to another man. But Kojiro doesn't just use Kenbunshoku for this skill, he is able to predict the movements of opponents. During his fight with Spike, Kojiro has often given Spike some great blows because of he predicted the boy's movement. Kojiro's own body hasn't been cut by a play in years, as he boasts this is because of the use of Busoshoku haki. Kojiro even whenever he is using his devil fruit has a natural durability because of the leathery skin of a boar. But it seems that it would only add the power of such a thing, Kojiro never really seems to lower his guard with anyone. Such an example was shown whenever an assassin tried to kill him, he was able to sleep soundly and the assassin had pulled his dagger out. But whenever he had tried to stabbed Kojiro int he chest, the dagger had bend because of the amount of fat and the Busoshoku haki at his use. Kojiro's Haoshoku haki is often triggered by angry which is not much of a surprise to some, this first was shown to be used against Mudon Jiao. Whenever she had spoken out against Kojiro's plan and offered a better plan, but after getting angry. Kojiro had released his Haoshoku and thus knocking out all that were presence in the room. Category:Kazekage21 Category:Character Subpages